1. Technical Field
The following description relates to an image scanning device capable of scanning an image on an original document to obtain image data and storing the image data in an external storage.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a scanning device provided with an image scanning unit for scanning an image on an original document to generate image data representing the scanned image, and a data storing unit for storing the obtained image data in an external storage such as a portable recording medium (e.g., a USB memory).
An example of such an image scanning device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-42404 (hereinafter, referred to as '404 publication). According to '404 publication, before scanning the image on the original document, a remaining capacity of the external storage is checked, and if the remaining capacity is not sufficient, warning message is displayed.